


Silver Linings

by Wolferfly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blow Jobs, Crying, Emotional, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Loud Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolferfly/pseuds/Wolferfly
Summary: What was Yuuri thinking when Victor asked him what would surprise and excite him?-----“It’s not a gold medal, but….” Yuuri held the silver medal in front of his coach, his lover, his partner, his inspiration, quite literally his everything. The silver caught in the light, shimmering. He was solemn, avoiding Victor’s gaze. It wasn’t what either of them wanted. It wasn’t what he wanted and it certainly wasn’t what Victor wanted.“I don’t feel like kissing it unless it’s gold.” Victor’s word shot through him like a bolt. He gasped, finally looking at Victor. “Man, I really wanted to kiss Yuuri’s gold medal! I’m such a failure as a coach.” He was stuck in place, staring at Victor. His breath was catching in his throat. He could feel himself starting to tremble. He had let Victor down. He had let everyone down. He had embarrassed himself and Victor in front of the entire skating world. He could read the headlines now, chronicling how he had failed. He was a complete and total failure, case closed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest reading my other fic "[Body Heat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8967217)" first! It's not required but this fic does reference events from it!

“It’s not a gold medal, but….” Yuuri held the silver medal in front of his coach, his lover, his partner, his inspiration, quite literally his everything. The silver caught in the light, shimmering. He was solemn, avoiding Victor’s gaze. It wasn’t what either of them wanted. It wasn’t what he wanted and it certainly wasn’t what Victor wanted.

“I don’t feel like kissing it unless it’s gold.” Victor’s word shot through him like a bolt. He gasped, finally looking at Victor. “Man, I really wanted to kiss Yuuri’s gold medal! I’m such a failure as a coach.” He was stuck in place, staring at Victor. His breath was catching in his throat. He could feel himself starting to tremble. He had let Victor down. He had let everyone down. He had embarrassed himself and Victor in front of the entire skating world. He could read the headlines now, chronicling how he had failed. He was a complete and total failure, case closed.

“Yuuri, do you have any suggestions?” He stepped back, shakily as his coach approached him. He couldn’t escape him and soon Victor was looming over him. His words confused him. What was Victor talking about? “Something that would excite me?” Yuuri’s response was a gasp and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He had failed to inspire the only person he inspired, failed to excite him. At least… He had on the ice. He started blushing as the thought crossed his mind. He couldn’t give Victor the gold, but he could give him all he had left; himself. 

“What did you think just now?” Victor pressed him, smiling coyly. He could feel Victor’s hot breath on his face. He was so close. Why was he so close?

“Oh…Um…Well…” He got up, hugging Victor tightly and changing the subject. Not now. This wasn’t the place. Not the place or the time for that kind of thought. And with that, he had completely forgotten he was about to have a panic attack moments before.

\-------------------

They got back to the hotel room, barely speaking along the way there. Victor was giving Yuuri space. His mind was reeling from the day’s events. So much had happened. Victor was coming back. He had only gotten silver, letting his coach down. Maybe that is why he was really coming back? Victor had failed as a coach, thus he had to prove himself still on top. He had said he was going to help Yuuri get a gold medal and he had failed at even that. Yuuri glanced over to Victor to see the silver-haired Russian deep in thought as well. He wondered what he was thinking… Probably how much of a failure he was. How disappointed he was in Yuuri after everything. Maybe even the offer that they split after the competition. Why stay with a failure? That was most likely it. Yuuri could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as they entered the hotel.

He soon felt the other’s hand squeezing his as they entered the elevator. He looked over at Victor as tears slipped past and down his cheeks. He couldn’t hold them back, they flowed freely. He didn’t sob or sniffle though. 

“You know I’m no good when you cry…” Victor mumbled, entwining his fingers with Yuuri’s and squeezing harder. How long had he noticed him on the verge of tears? Yuuri squeezed back, letting out a small hiccup and sniffle as he wiped his eyes. 

“I’m….S…Sorry…” Yuuri hung his head and his shoulders, his body trembling again. Victor pulled him into a hug, kissing him softly. Yuuri could barely collapse into his partner before the elevator doors opened onto their floor, cutting the moment short. He wanted nothing more than to collapse into Victor, forget everything. Just let go and disappear into his partner for a while. Victor held Yuuri close as they walked to their room, not letting Yuuri stray more than a few steps away from him. He felt like a complete child, having to be babysit by Victor like this. “S…Sorry…” He fumbled out another apology as Victor opened their hotel room, pulling him into the darkness. 

“Yuuri….” Victor’s voice was soft, gentle. He was led over to the beds they had pushed together and sat on the edge. Victor gave him no time to talk or apologize again before pulling his body close and into another kiss. Victor was bad with him crying, so he had started to kiss him instead. It was a simple action that worked. The tears stopped and started to dry on his face. Yuuri leaned into him, breaking the kiss to bury his face into Victor’s chest. He could hear his heartbeat through his clothes. Was it always this loud? This strong?

“Listen… You didn’t get gold, but you didn’t let me down. You still inspire me, just like you did when I decided to take you up on your offer to be your coach.” Yuuri loved the feeling of Victor’s voice rumbling in his chest. He nuzzled into Victor’s chest more, not wanting to say anything at all. His mind was still reeling and he was still breathing heavily. “Yuuri… Please….” Victor gently stroked his hair before tilting him by his chin to look up at him. It was dark but Victor’s blue eyes glittered in the dim light. Yuuri felt himself blushing as he gazed into Victor’s eyes like this. Those eyes where Yuuri could see every doubt that crossed Victor’s mind. Those eyes that spoke volumes to the truth behind his words. “You inspired me to return. You gave me my love for skating back…”

In that dimly lit room, Yuuri felt closer to Victor than he had ever before. Victor had seen him at his worst and now at his best. He had seen him fail at a goal they set together. He was still here. He didn’t leave. He didn’t yell or scream. He didn’t berate Yuuri. He was still here, comforting him and supporting him every step of the way. Yuuri hugged his coach tightly, breaking from his hold. He was still here, despite everything they had been through. Despite everything Yuuri had put him through.

“Thank you, Victor! For everything!” He started crying again, full-bodied sobs into the Russian’s chest. However, these were not the tears of panic or failure. He was happy. So unbelievably happy. He had never experienced anything like this and he gave his body to it. Victor was stunned, not saying anything in response. Victor simply held Yuuri, resting his head on that soft black hair. He understood that Yuuri needed this moment. Yuuri had no idea how long he cried into Victor. He felt his tears soak the other's shirt, he felt his glasses become streaked with the wetness of his tears along with the rest of his face. His body shook with his sobs, throat sore from the heavy sobbing. He let it all go, every emotion he had experienced through the day. Relief washed over him. Eventually, Victor spoke again.

“Yuuri… You know I’m not good with this…” This brought Yuuri back to the moment, back to the current time and place, with a start. He suddenly noticed how exhausted he was. Everything was taken from him at that second. Whatever was holding him awake, was gone. He had spent all of his energy. Everything he had went into those last fitful moments of pure release, pure joyful release. 

“S…Sorry…” He felt himself slipping into Victor’s lap, slowly falling asleep in his lover’s lap. Victor gently stroked his hair, only speeding the process along. He was soon asleep, softly snoring.

\-------------

When he woke up, he was still in Victor’s lap. Victor was watching him, those blue eyes still glittering in the pale light. Yuuri smiled softly, reaching up to touch his cheek. Victor turned his head, kissing his hand softly. His ring caught in the light, shimmering softly. A reminder of their promise. A reminder of his… failure. Victor’s words echoed in his head and he felt himself tearing up again. We’ll get married once Yuuri gets gold. The very thing he reminded him of before he did his free skate. A promise that he couldn’t fulfill. Another empty and broken promise. He covered his eyes, taking a deep breath. Victor was still here. He wasn’t leaving. He still wore his ring. Hell, he cried when Yuuri suggested they break it off in a fit of panic earlier in the day. He had reminded him of that promise because he loved him.

“Yuuri, look at me.” Victor gently moved Yuuri’s hands from his face before bending over to kiss him softly. “We have a few hours before the banquet. Are you going to be ok?” Victor looked like an angel in this light with his hair framing his face, so close that his hair was almost tickling his face. He was gorgeous. Yuuri reached up, running a hand through Victor’s hair before slowly sitting up. He shook his head, shaking the leftover of sleep and panic from his mind. He let out a soft sigh before stretching. 

“I…I think I will be fine.” He nodded, smiling at Victor. Victor returned the smile and nod. Just being around Victor brought him reassurance. He glanced at the ring, still on Victor’s finger, and now engraved with Yuuri’s initials. Maybe the promise wasn’t entirely broken… 

“No drinking. I’m not holding your hair back this time.” Yuuri feigned pain at Victor’s words, pouting and looking away from him. Victor laughed at the reaction. Yuuri could feel his spirit coming back to him, all thanks to Victor and his support. He was truly a lucky guy, wasn’t he? Victor gently wrapped his arms around his Japanese partner as he was looking away. “So…What did you think about?”

“Huh? Wh-…” At the competition. Victor asked him what would excite and surprise him. His mind replayed the image he had thought of before; Victor taking him. His face flushed and he could feel Victor breathing lightly on his cheek, his lips close to his ear. This only caused Yuuri to blush harder.

“Well?” Victor’s tongue gently traced the outline of Yuuri’s ear and he moaned, leaning back into him. He could feel the heat passing through his whole body. Victor never failed to find a new place to please him, a new button to press that would excite him. Either he was good at guessing or…Yuuri couldn’t think as he felt Victor’s hands slide under his shirt and across his stomach. His body tensed against the tickling touch. “Are you going to tell me?” He purred into his lover’s ear.

“I…I want to give you….me…” He groaned softly, Victor’s hands drawing lightly against his skin. He reached behind him, hands grabbing at Victor’s shirt. He could feel himself lightly trembling as Victor’s hands explored his body.

“Tell me what you mean.” Victor’s voice rumbled in his ear and against his back. He loved being able to feel Victor’s voice when he was this close. It was like the gentle rumble of thunder, something that always relaxed him. “I already have you…” He kissed Yuuri’s temple, rolling his ring across Yuuri’s skin as if driving the point home.

“Take me….Please…” Up until this point, Yuuri had always been the one on top; the dominant one. Victor, despite being his coach, his mentor, and the older one, was always one to let Yuuri take charge in the bedroom. Yuuri enjoyed it as well, he couldn’t lie and say he didn’t enjoy bossing Victor around for once. He felt Victor move closer, pulling Yuuri even closer by bringing him into his lap. Victor was already hard against him and Yuuri moaned softly, grinding back into his partner’s erection, enjoying the small gasp Victor let out in response.

He rocked his head back against Victor as he took his earlobe into his mouth, nibbling softly. Victor’s fingers traced along his ribs and up to his chest, thumbs running over his nipples. Yuuri groaned again, shivering under the touch. Victor let go of Yuuri’s earlobe before kissing down his neck, rolling each nipple between his fingers. Groans turned to moans as Victor’s kisses turned to gentle nibbles along Yuuri’s neck, at one point sucking hard enough to leave a mark. He whined and squirmed, panting as Victor left his mark, as if the rings weren’t enough. He felt as if his skin was on fire, already panting from Victor’s loving touch.

Victor’s hands slid of Yuuri’s shirt, before moving to his pants, quickly undressing him. Yuuri let him handle him as he pleased, only helping when Victor started to fumble with his own belt buckle. Victor seemed desperate, needy. He could see the excitement dancing in his eyes as well as the hunger. It was something Yuuri recognized, an emotion he had felt when he first made love to Victor. He kissed him, Victor’s tongue pressing into his mouth before Yuuri could respond. There was an urgency to the kiss as Victor scrambled to undo his own pants.

“H…Hey.. We have time…” Yuuri laughed softly, grabbing Victor’s fumbling hands and kissing him, gently squeezing them. At that moment a fire rippled in Victor’s eyes and he pressed Yuuri to the wall of the room, pinning his hands down at his sides. Yuuri yelped and groaned, causing a flicker of concern to cross those blue eyes. The moment he realized Yuuri was fine and enjoying this forcefulness, he was kissing him again, pinning him to the wall with his body. Victor resumed undoing his belt buckle, breaking the kiss briefly to let out a small grumble of frustration. Yuuri took this chance to drop to his knees, grabbing Victor’s pants and underwear and yanking them down. 

Already erect and twitching, Victor’s cock was already against Yuuri’s lips. He kissed it softly, his tongue dragging across the bottom teasingly. Victor moaned, his hips instinctively bucking towards Yuuri’s mouth. He continued to tease him with just his tongue before the Russian grabbed him by his hair and forced his shaft into his mouth. He shuddered, enjoying this forcefulness that Victor was using. He was still gentle in a way though, always making sure to not use too much force. This must be what Victor felt like when Yuuri got rough with him… The thought crossed his mind briefly, before being replaced by the soft moans of his lover.

He sucked softly on Victor’s cock, tongue pressing along the bottom of the shaft. He teased him even as he had him in his mouth, wanting to hear that needy whine from Victor. Instead, he felt Victor pulling gently on his hair and his hips pressing his cock deeper into his mouth. He had nowhere to go as he was pinned between his partner and the wall. He took more of Victor into his mouth, gagging slightly. Victor didn’t let up though despite Yuuri feeling the tears well up in his eyes. That didn’t stop him though as he powered through his gag reflex as best he could. He had let Victor down enough tonight. Victor didn’t trap him against the wall long before pulling away, letting Yuuri catch his breath.

Yuuri wiped his eyes, panting softly. He looked up at Victor, admiring him. Victor’s beauty never failed to impress him. He was flawless from head to toe in Yuuri’s eyes. He slowly stood up, Victor grabbing his hand and helping him stand. 

“I’m all yours tonight…” Yuuri murmured softly, kissing his partner. Victor grabbed Yuuri’s other hand now, bringing them to his mouth and kissing the ring on Yuuri’s finger. He pulled him towards the bed again, pulling his smaller Japanese lover on top of him. Yuuri let out a surprised squeak. He wasn’t supposed to be the one on top tonight… What was going on? Victor pulled him down, kissing him passionately. His tongue slipped past Yuuri’s lips and Yuuri eagerly greeted it with his own. He moaned softly into the kiss. He loved kissing Victor; he could do this for hours if he was allowed to. He loved the way he tasted and how strong his tongue felt against his own. He sat on Victor’s stomach, entangling his fingers in his silver hair while they kissed. 

Yuuri could feel Victor’s hands sliding along his thighs as they kissed. He could feel his hands teasingly rubbing his inner thighs, dancing across his stomach and causing Victor’s arms to gently bump into Yuuri’s erect cock. This time it was Yuuri who whined, hips bucking with the touch. He was on fire, his whole body ready and excited. A blush crossed his face and Victor broke the kiss to laugh. 

“Adorable…” Victor smiled, the light dancing across his eyes. A hand finally wrapped around Yuuri’s cock. He groaned softly, hips and body reacting immediately. Victor’s thumb gently rubbed the tip of Yuuri’s cock, getting slick with pre. His hips rocked softly into Victor’s hand as his lover slowly traced his fingers along his shaft. Victor’s hands were so soft, delicate even. It seemed Victor was only teasing Yuuri though, as his hands soon left his member and were tracing back up his body. Through half-closed eyes, Yuuri watched as Victor traced his fingers over his stretch marks, something Victor had always done when they made love. At first, it had made him self-conscious but he had grown to love that Victor loved all of him, even the marks of his past.

Victor reached an arm over the bed, fingers searching for something. The soft crinkle of a bag was soon heard and Victor lifted the nondescript drug store bag onto the bed. He fished out a condom and Yuuri bit his lip. He chewed on it lightly, mulling over a thought. They had been together for a while and had been each other’s first. He wondered how necessary a condom was at this point. This night was meant to surprise Victor so why not just… go for it?

“N…No.” The word caught in his throat, causing him to nervously stammer. Victor looked back at him, suddenly concerned. Even in the darkness, Yuuri could see that Victor was worried he had done something wrong or that Yuuri was having second thoughts.

“Do you want to stop?” Always considerate Victor. Never angry at him, even when he had asked him to stop once because he felt self-conscious. Yuuri shook his head in response, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. “Then what?” He could he the concern and worry in Victor’s voice. He took a deep breath and reached out, taking the condom from Victor’s hand and letting it fall back to the floor. Victor simply nodded, understanding the action. He pulled Yuuri down into a kiss, before gently kissing him on his forehead again. “You sure?” Yuuri nodded again.

Victor’s hand once again reached over to the bag, pulling out a half-used bottle of lube. The bag slid back to the floor with a soft thump. The Russian wrapped his arms around Yuuri, keeping him hunched over. He buried his face into Victor’s neck, his glasses getting messy with his partner’s sweat. Why did he never remember to take his glasses off? Yuuri heard the bottle click open and he felt some of the cold lube hit his back, slowly rolling down. He shivered, hearing an apology softly cross Victor’s lips. His back arched into Victor’s hand as it slid down his back, before groping at his ass. As he groaned from the grope, he felt Victor’s fingers from his other hand press against him. His body clenched at the coldness of the lube, but Victor’s fingers gently pressed into him.

He moaned loudly, rocking back into Victor’s hand. This wasn’t the first time Victor had fingered him, so his body relaxed as Victor’s fingers pressed deeper into him, the lube quickly warming from his body heat. His hips rocked, pressing into Victor’s fingers with each stroke. Victor’s lips found Yuuri’s and Yuuri couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. His body shuddered, pre dripping onto Victor’s stomach. His kisses were sloppy, often broken by his uncontrollable moaning and panting. He could feel the sweat on his body starting to form and then Victor stopped. Yuuri whined a response, pressing back into the fingers resting inside of him. Victor murmured into his ear, his words breathy.

“I love you…” Before Yuuri could react to the words, Victor pulled his fingers free, causing Yuuri to let out a needy whine once more. Soon Victor’s hands were on his hips, one hand still slippery from the lube and guiding him to his erect cock. He slowly pressed into Yuuri, fingers digging into his hips. A long slow moan escaped Yuuri’s lips, head rolling back. So this is what it felt like? His hands rested on Victor’s chest, holding himself up. He felt Victor’s own back arch, pressing his cock deeper into him. He could feel Victor deep inside him, stretching him further than his fingers ever had.

His own cock twitched as he ground back against Victor’s hips. Go slow, go slow… He had to fight the urge. Victor’s hands moved from his hips to his cock once more, teasing the tip with his thumb again. Yuuri’s body trembled under his touch and he began to ride Victor’s cock, hips pressing him into Victor’s hand as he did so. He closed his eyes, panting heavily as he pressed down into Victor’s thrusts which moved opposite of his hand, moaning with each one. He lost himself to the sensation, feeling Victor filling him while his hands stroked his cock in almost perfect rhythm. Victor’s own gasps and moans were barely audible under the increasing noise Yuuri was making. Yuuri had half a mind to be embarrassed by the noise he was causing, but not right now. He’d consider it later.

Victor squeezed his cock, causing Yuuri to buck harder into his hand, crying out. There was no doubt someone in the rooms next door had heard him. The response to this was Victor meeting his intensity, thrusting harder and faster into him. He could feel his glasses slightly bouncing on his face due to the intensity with his he was riding his lover. He couldn’t contain or control himself. He was close and he could feel himself beginning to tremble. His breath and moans were catching in this throat as he became overwhelmed with the pleasure.

“V…V…” He couldn’t even moan Victor’s name. He was lost in the ecstasy of the moment, his whole body trembling now. He could feel Victor’s thrusts becoming erratic as well, his legs trembling underneath of Yuuri’s body. Yuuri pressed down hard on Victor, grinding his ass against his hips before crying out again, this time louder than before. There was no doubt there’d be a noise complaint as he came, feeling his cock twitch in his partner’s hand. His face flushed as he felt Victor continue to thrust into him. His body continued to react, hips rolling with each thrust. It was beginning to overwhelm him. Then he felt Victor cum, feeling the hot strands inside of him. The sensation was enough to make him whine in pleasure, panting and squirming as he pressed down against his lover.

Victor laid back into the bed, panting heavily. Both of them were breathing heavily, sweat dripping from their bodies. Victor’s eyes were closed and Yuuri found himself staring down at him, watching the sweat glisten on his body in the dim light. Victor was shining and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the sweat, his light-headedness, or due to the love he felt for the Russian below him.

“Aa…That…That was hard…” Victor laughed softly, lifting his hand covered in Yuuri’s cum to his lips. Yuuri watched as Victor licked the sticky wetness off his hand, even noticing that there was some on his face, hair, and along his chest. He blushed harder, wiping himself off of Victor’s cheek. Then Victor’s words hit him. Hard? What was… He remembered how Victor was trembling under him before he even got off. His erratic thrusting… He had missed the telltale signs that Victor was close due to his own pleasure and ecstasy. Victor had waited until he had came before cumming himself. Yuuri bent over and kissed Victor softly on his lips, tasting the salt of his own cum. Victor returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Yuuri.

“We should…Probably get ready, huh?” The words prompted Yuuri to look over at the clock. His eyes widened seeing the time.

“Victor! We have a half an hour!!!”

Victor laughed, kissing Yuuri again but not moving. Yuuri smiled, not needing any words to understand what Victor meant. The party could wait. Plus, they definitely needed to take a shower now.


End file.
